


Fishing Line

by Jason_M_Lee



Series: Inktober 2019 [3]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Inktober, Inktober 2019, One Shot, Plotting, Pre-Canon, Pre-Devil May Cry 3, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-10-13 14:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20583698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jason_M_Lee/pseuds/Jason_M_Lee
Summary: Two strangers met before the rise of a demonic tower, one having an offer that's difficult to refuse.





	Fishing Line

**Author's Note:**

> _Devil May Cry_ © Capcom
> 
> For [Inktober 2019](https://twitter.com/inktober/status/1168394488181485568), "bait."

_‘Tempting, very tempting…’_ Vergil mused, as he listened to the man with eyes of different colors that glittered darkly speak.  
  
That ever-shifting mark on the left side of his face stank of ill-gotten demonic power, no doubt obtained by a sacrifice.  
  
The older Son of Sparda didn’t know where and when the stranger – Arkham, he called himself – came upon the information, but the words given held just that glimmer of truth. Far more truth compared to half the texts he’s read so far. _‘An incredible offer to dangle out.’_  
  
_Timeo Danaos et dona ferentes._  
  
He’ll test this hook for now.

**Author's Note:**

> As written by Roman poet [Virgil](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Virgil) in the _[Aeneid](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aeneid)_, the phrase "_[Timeo Danaos et dona ferentes](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Timeo_Danaos_et_dona_ferentes)_" is literally "I fear the Danaans [Greeks], even those bearing gifts" - in modern parlance, "beware of strangers bearing gifts".


End file.
